


Sleepless Nights

by SymbiosisQueen



Series: Venom Drabbles and Fics [5]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Other, hurt comfort, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymbiosisQueen/pseuds/SymbiosisQueen
Summary: "can u write a fic where eddie can’t sleep cause he’s stressed and venom calms him down? i think that would be hellllla cute!: - request for Vehnoms on Tumblr!





	Sleepless Nights

Eddie rolled over onto his back for the umpteenth time that night, sighing heavily as he wiped the thin trail of sweat from his brow. It was a warm evening, but that was by no means the only reason he was sweating. He begrudgingly rolled out of bed, moving to the window across his room and sliding it open to let in the cool breeze outside.

He rested his elbows on the window sill as he looked down upon the city far below. He allowed himself another sigh, feeling how his exhaustion weighed down on him and left him struggling to keep his eyes open. Unfortunately, his mind had yet to calm and thoughts still raced alone, keeping him from the welcome bliss of sleep.

The sensation of his other materialising from his back was enough to pull him from his thoughts, and he turned slightly to acknowledge their presence. He could feel their concern radiating through their bond, but he tried to soothe them by gently cupping their soft face. His lover leaned forward, pressing their heads together gently before moving away again to give them room to talk.

“You should be asleep, Eddie,” the voice rumbled, “We have an important meeting tomorrow, you need your rest.” The symbiote began to emerge from Eddie’s back, allowing their body to caress him as they rolled across the tense muscles of his back and shoulders.

“I know,” was all he said in response, turning away from the window to lie back down on the bed again.

His lover hummed softly in thought, shifting so that they now emerged from his chest, “But you’re worried,” they stated, frowning slightly, “Tell me what’s troubling you, Eddie, there are no secrets between us.”

Eddie reached up, his fingers brushing against the rippling, black flesh of his lover as he took a moment to gather his thoughts. “Everything,” he finally admitted, “What happened with Drake and Riot, trying to get back to a normal life that I’ll never have-”

“We-”

“Yes, sorry, a normal life _we’ll_ never have. Whatever is going to happen now, we have to face alone and… admittedly, that’s pretty damn scary.” His other had remained silent throughout the small rant, seeming to think silently to themselves.

“Do you… regret… us?” Eddie had never heard the symbiote speak so softly, sound so utterly insecure and anxious, and it felt terribly wrong. They refused to make eye contact with him, looking everywhere except at Eddie as they curled in on themselves.

Eddie reached up pulling them close to him before lifting his head to brush his lips against their forehead. “Never, love,” he cooed, smiling fondly as he felt his Other’s relief flooding through his mind. “You are mine and I am yours, you’ve said it yourself,” he added, gently rubbing the side of their face, “No matter what happens next we’ll get through it, together.”

The symbiote’s body began to vibrate with the sound of a purr as they leant into Eddie’s touch. “Yes, Eddie, together.”


End file.
